


Eighteen More

by SonjaJade



Series: Little Treasures [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: James Elric has a bet with a friend at school, and Winry couldn’t be more proud of her little boy when she finds out why he made the bet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my own experiences with my own little guy, and the ovary explosions he gives me sometimes. Thanks to my beautiful beta, Bay!

“Mama? What kind of metal is Pops’ legs made of?” James asked as he raced in the door after school. “I bet my lunch money tomorrow on it!”  
  
Winry frowned. “That wasn’t very smart, mister, and his leg is made of lots of different metals.” She leaned over the kitchen table and skimmed through the directions on the recipe she was currently working on. “What did you say it was made of?”  
  
James puffed his chest out. “Steel! ‘Cause aluminum is too weak, iron’s too heavy, and titanium is too expensive!”  
  
Winry couldn’t help a chuckle at that. “Yes, honey, you’re right. Almost all the plate parts of his leg, like the shin and the calf are made of steel. But did you know there’s other metals in there too?”  
  
James hung his school bag on the peg by the door, then dashed over to where Sara sat in her high chair, contentedly munching on some apple slices. He patted his sister roughly on her head before grabbing a glass of lemonade from the ice box. “No, like what?”  
  
“There’s gold, silver, and copper wires that help Pops feel the difference in terrain and attach his nerve endings to the prosthetic, there’s aluminum in the solder that holds the wires all in place, even a little bit of titanium in the ball joints because Pops is hard on his ankle.” She looked up at him and grinned. "What did your friend say it was made of?”  
  
“Danny said it was made of dyed silver, but I told him that was stupid because silver was so soft. Then he said maybe it was half steel and half silver, but I told him that didn’t make sense because it doesn’t bond well together.” He put his hand on his little hip and tilted his head to the side and said matter-of-factly, “He doesn’t know anything about metallurgy.”  
  
Winry snorted, amazed that her _kindergartner_ was so smart and sassy already. “I think your lunch money is safe. Want me to write a note to the teacher so he doesn’t think you’re fibbing?”  
  
James agreed while he scrambled to grab a pencil and paper from his desk. Just then, Ed came in the back door with a basket full of green beans he’d been picking in the garden. Winry beamed at him and called him over for a kiss.  
  
“What was that for?” he said with a grin.  
  
“I changed my mind about something.”  
  
“About what?” he asked as he started washing the vegetables.  
  
“I think I do want twenty kids after all, especially if they’re all as awesome as James.”  
  
Ed’s eyes went wide, then he grinned wickedly. “Alright! Good thing number three is already in the oven, then!”  
  
Winry went back to her pumpkin crunch cake in progress. She gave her growing belly a pat and knew she had made the right choice.


End file.
